crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Koohii(217)
Prepare to face "The Best Thief in the World!", she is back and it looks like she has stolen something that she shouldn't have. The first final boss in Doom Lair, don't be fooled from her appearance, she can kill your entire team with one AoE attack. Steals/drops Steals Drops Locations *Doom Lair Notes/Trivia The Flash version have Koohii's number listed 177 in the Bestiary. Koohii is a recurring character from main series/ first installment of Crystal Story. Originally a side quest boss character, she was a thief wanted for stealing various items, which ended up having the gang from mercenaries.inc to hunt her down and confront her. In the end, she ended up escaping. By the end of the first game, she was thinking of setting her next target on the Crystal of Power instead. Strategies The tactic for this boss is similar to the one used for Dargon King, it's all about the buffs/nerfs. Follow as many of these tips as you can (combined with the Methods section under) and winning will (almost) become a piece of cake. If you are very cautious, you should calculate final, near exact damage/healing with Crystal Story II Wiki's new Maths Section! * Make sure your team is buffed with DEF Up and MDEF up at all times, otherwise they can be easily killed in one shot during Koohii's turn. ** However, Koohii has a high MAG Stat, which means that Poison All or Debuff can easily wipe out your characters if they aren't trained enough; you should equip a fully upgraded Plate IV on all characters that have a low maximum HP. * Slowing Koohii periodically will be very helpful; this will overall reduce the amount of her attacks and she usually won't resist, but she is immune to all her "Strong Vs" nerfs (Silence, Confuse, Sleep, Stun, and Blind) * Use your character with the highest MAG stat (for the most damage) to cast Poison on Koohii near the start of the game; it will most likely reach its full damage potential because of Koohii's high HP * Use simple "counteractions" when Koohii nerfs your characters, unless she casts Charm on a party member and they survive to be Confused; this is when you must Cure ** When Koohii casts Attack Down All, use 10MP to cast Attack Up All instead of Cure All (this is a free buff on all characters with no extra MP cost!) ** When Koohii casts Slow All, cast Quicken All instead of Cure All (again, this small change can benefit you with more turns only at the expense of 4 extra MP) ** It is more efficient to use Cure Potions instead of using MP to cure (or Panacea crafted beforehand); remember that the Fallen enemy has a 100% chance of having a Cure Potion to steal, and you can stock up from isolated Fallen in the areas on the third floor before fighting Koohii * Unless you are really desperate, save your weapon skills for phase 2. Methods These methods are nearly guaranteed to work when you have all necessary weapons & armors equipped that are fully upgraded. (therefore using 4 Rubies and up to twelve Sapphires) # Full Armor Method (Defective in Steam version): Equip three max upgraded Full Armors on each character along with the Balanced weaponon each character to ensure the highesst combination of speed and damage output. Your characters will heal from any physical attack or elemental attack for 5% of the normal damage (you will heal less if you are buffed with DEF/MDEF Up) because -35%x 3 = -105%. (see Armors) This means that Attack Down All, Slow All, Poison All, Debuff, and Charm are the only attacks that can damage you (however Judgement in Koohii's next life will hurt you no matter what), so don't spend extra MP on DEF and MDEF Up. # Vampiric Method: Equip the HP stealing weapons (with Vampiric effect) on all characters along with a fully upgraded Circlet, Monocle, and Trinket. Whenever you are not full health, cast high-damaging attacks so that you will never waste any time healing. This is the most aggressive method and least defensive method that doesn't require a high MAG stat for healing. # Last Stand Method: Equip the Last Stand Weapons and a Last All, Talisman, and Mirror on all characters. When you are left with only a little bit of health, use your Level 3 charged attacks, which will deal 5.4 times as much damage as normal (x3 from Last Stand effect and x1.8 from Last All buffs) and can finish off Koohii in only two to three attacks. (In Koohii's second life, it is best to be prepared beforehand and use it right after Judgement) Be careful not to die right after using a charged attack; you must still heal. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses